emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8352 (31st December 2018)
.'' Plot David helps Leyla and Tracy unload all their pizza boxes. Victoria tells Matty that she is coming to the New Years party at the cafe with him. Matty tells Moira that he's been sacked by Charity. Jessie wants Billy and Ellis to spend time together; Billy is keen but Ellis is not. Vanessa, Bob, Marlon, Lydia and Sam are helping set up The Woolpack for Ryan's birthday party. Charity stresses over the party and everyone tries to reassure her. Harriet tries to get a hold of Dawn but is threatened by a man on the other end of the phone. Ryan helps Harriet find Dawn by using his phone and then driving up to her residence. Liam reveals he knew Bernice's age all along and it doesn't put him off. The party at the cafe begins and a woman eyes up Matty. Harriet tells Ryan to stay in the car but if she's not out in 10 minutes to call the police. Ryan declines a call from Charity. Charity begins to worry that Ryan won't turn up. Irene arrives and tells Charity that Ryan left the house ages ago. Dawn's pimp refuses to let Harriet in. Harriet threatens to call the police when Dawn stumbles into the hallway and collapses. Kerry is having the time of her life at the party. Priya complains about the lack of attractive men but they are impressed by Billy when he walks in. Victoria is horrified when Isaac walks in. Harriet goes to take Dawn to a hospital but the pimp tells her she will have to pay. Harriet hands over some cash and her jewellery. Matty is a bit nervous when he spots Isaac. Isaac catches up with Victoria and Ellis gets defensive when Isaac hits on Victoria. Isaac recognises Matty and realises it's "Hannah". Irene tries to contact Ryan to get him to come to the party. Charity gets stressed out and tells everyone to leave. Isaac's friends circle Matty as Isaac "confronts" Matty. Victoria, Ellis and David stand up for Matty and get Isaac to leave. Harriet convinces Ryan to go to the party Charity has arranged. Priya flirts with Billy. Belle receives an anonymous text message saying "Happy New Year. Missing you." Matty decides to leave and decides to not talk to Rosie. Charity is disappointed as Ryan hasn't turned up and sees Bob off. Ryan walks in and Charity snaps at him, but they soon reconcile and hug. The villagers watch the fireworks. Matty is approached by Isaac and his friends. They attack him and are spotted by Victoria. They lift up his shirt, showing his binder. Ellis sprints over to attack Isaac but Billy stops him. Matty is mortified to see everyone is watching and runs off. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein Guest cast *Rosie - Lucy Hird *Irene Stocks - Eithne Browne *Pimp - Robert Ashcroft *Isaac - Benedict Shaw Locations *Café Main Street - ''Exterior, interior *Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar, exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Unknown flats - Exterior, hallway Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes